He wouldn't, would he?
by Roxio
Summary: It’s not like I’m sure if he likes me...Actually, I don’t even know if I do like him…We just understand each other without having to say anything…And that’s a good thing…Because we obviously can’t say anything…
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

It's not like I'm sure if he likes me...  
Actually, I don't even sure if I like him…  
It's just those moments…they're driving me crazy…

Sometimes they're really short, like when I look at him, and he's looking at me, and I know that he feels like smiling, even if he doesn't, because he can't, but his eyes, his eyes smile to me, they tell me everything he can't…

And sometimes t they're are really long, like when we talk for hours on the phone, and we don't talk about us, because, well, we can't, but we both know, that, deep inside, we're actually talking about us…

We just understand each other without having to say anything….

And that's a good thing…

Because we obviously can't say anything…

* * *

Kinda short, right?...well, its just the prologue, I promise the next chapters will be longer, and more interesting, and you will find out who she is, and who he is, and I'm starting to ramble again, so I'm just gonna stop now... 


	2. Remembering

**Disclaimer**:...I own nothing...Wait! I own Charlie!

_ Flashback _

_Everyone was waiting for Dewey to say something. He had phoned them all the day before and told them to come, so he could make a big announcement, but he hadn't said anything yet. And they were really starting to freak, especially because of that girl sitting on the couch grinning at all of them… She hadn't said anything yet, either, but it didn't look like she was shy or anything, it looked more like Dewey had told her not to say anything, which he had…  
_

_- Say something already! – said Freddy standing up angrily_

_Dewey just laughed at him and looked at the girl – See, I told you it would be him.-_

_Freddy looked around him and noticed that the other members of the band were trying to hide their laughter, since they could understand how Dewey could have been so sure about him being the first one to say something…_

_Ok, so enough fun for today , let's talk about some serious stuff. You know it has been almost a year since the battle of the bands, and I really hope you're planning on winning this time.- Dewey said noticing some signs of agreement on their faces. – But, I think you have to do it on your own-_

_What do you mean?- said Summer already knowing what he meant, but not really wanting to believe it_

_- Well, it's obvious , right? I think the fact that there's an adult in the band, ruins the whole magic of it…if you know what I mean..-  
_

_- Yeah, we get it…But, I mean, we can't do it without you, you're…well, you, and…well…the band without you is…can someone help me, please?- _

_-I think what Tomika is trying to say is that you're the one who keeps this band together, this is _your_ band and it's definitely not the same thing without you- Said Summer matter-of-factly_

_-Well, I don't agree with you , and already found you a new singer who also plays guitar and I think -  
_

_- Oh, great, we don't even get to choose our band members? You just decide it, just like that?- Freddy interrupted him, glaring at him_

_Could you please stop talking about me as if I wasn't here?- _

_Everyone looked at the girl, surprised… the fact was they had really forgotten she was there…and they had definitely not expected her to say something._

_Ok, look Dewey,- she said calmly- you didn't tell me the knew nothing about this. I thought you had already asked them. I can totally understand that they don't want someone to show up just like that and think he can be part of the band.-  
_

_Now they were definitely surprised… She understood? They had expected her to be angry, or bitchy about it… but they hadn't expected this.  
_

_-I say we let her sing a few songs, and after that we decide – Zack said standing up and reaching for his guitar. After all they all stood up and went to their 'rock-positions'-Ehm…What did you say was your name?-_

_- I didn't say it – she replied – but it's Charlie. Well, actually, it's Charlotte, but if you call me Charlotte, I'll kill you._

_Ok, so, Charlie,is it ok if we start with…I dunno… some AC/DC?_

_-Alright-_

_ Flashback's over( :) )  
_

_

* * *

_

So, this is it! I know it's really not that long either, but it's not really the story yet…It's kinda like… a second prologue or something… Honestly, I don't like it...I'm starting to think the only good thing about the story was the prologue...and I'm getting depressed...and...AHHHHH...well, I'll let you judge that by yourselves

BTW,I just noticed that the disclaimer on the prologue was really stupid, since I didn't put any names there or anything that I don't own…I really had to share this with the world….

Nanners-77:Thank you so much, I just hope you like this chapter, too!

Remussweetie: "It caught the readers attention very well"…I liked that…I'm like so happy right now…

Wyverna: Thank you so much 4 your advice, I already changed it.


End file.
